Frosting
by Innocent Flames
Summary: A bag of sugary sweetness can be one way to spend the day. A short fluffy story. Rated T because I'm paranoid. RxR.


**Author's Note: Hey there! This was inspired while I was making brownies and listening to At The Beginning from the Anastasia soundtrack. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah! Natsu! Put that down!" Said boy looked up from the interesting plastic bag of pink something he'd been squeezing for the past minute. He watched as his teammate made her way from the counter-top of her kitchenette and marched to the table he was sitting at and swiped his new toy out of his hands.

Making a sound Lucy could only describe as a disappointed kettle blowing steam, she watched the pink-haired idiot sag in his chair. "You're no fun." he sighed under his breath. Perking up a bit, Natsu stared at the bag, still in her hands, "What is that anyways? It smells good."

Quickly glancing at the bag before looking back at Natsu, the blonde raised a brow questioningly, "This? It's just a bag of frosting."

"What's that?"

Deadpanning, Lucy continued to stare at her partner. "Wait, hold on." Lucy stepped closer to him. "You don't know what frosting is?"

The teen simply shook his head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, I assumed everyone knew what it was."

"So, what is it?"

Sighing Lucy went back to the counter-top she'd previously been working at. "It's basically just sugar, milk, butter, egg whites, cream cheese, strawberry extract, and food coloring blended together. It's usually on deserts like cakes and sometimes cookies."

Natsu continued to stare at the bag on the counter beside his best friend. "Eh~ Sounds sweet."

"You've really never had any?" Lucy turned to look at him incredulously.

"Nope." Natsu exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

Picking up the plastic bag, she took some scissors and cut a corner off. "Do you want to try?"

Jumping up from his chair, Natsu stood across from his best friend at the counter-top. "Sure!"

"Okay. Hold out your finger."

Natsu obliged, his right hand reached forward with the pad of his pointer finger raised up. He watched as his partner brought the bag above his finger and gently pressed down. He made a slight sound of amazement as he watched the odd creation ooze onto his finger, making a little tuft of pink on his finger.

Twirling his finger and looking at the strange edible from different angles, Natsu wondered aloud, "It looked so liquid-y in the bag, I didn't think it'd be this..."

Seeing his hesitation, Lucy finished for him. "Fluffy?"

"Yeah." Natsu breathed.

"Well, quit staring at it and eat it." Lucy huffed.

Without caution, Natsu shoved his finger in his mouth and licked at the pad of his finger. He smiled and popped his finger out. "It's good."

Lucy smiled back. "Glad you like it." She turned back to the task she was currently dealing with.

"Why do you have this in the first place?" Natsu asked beside her.

She nodded towards the tray of cookies in front of her. "I made sugar cookies and I thought I'd bring them to the guild for Levy and Juvia. They looked a little plain so now I'm decorating them with frosting."

"Heh... Are you sure you girls can eat them all by yourselves. There's like forty of them."

"You're exaggerating. There's only thirty-five. But, I guess I can share some with Gray and Gajeel." Lucy tried not to smirk back at him.

"Heh... What about me?" Natsu pouted, "Don't I get some?"

"Fine, fine. You can have some too."

"What about Happy?" he asked again.

"Sure, Happy and Pantherlily and Charle can have some too."

"Yay!" Natsu lazily brought his fists up in a little victory dance.

Lucy sighed. "Now go sit back down so I can finish these."

"Let me help you." Natsu insisted.

"I only have one bag. How are you gonna help?"

"How about you do one cookie, then I do one cookie and we go back and forth."

Lucy look up at her partner wearily. "You just want to play with the frosting, don't you?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Natsu smiled down at her.

"No, I'm decorating." She frowned up at him, hands placed on her hips.

"Eh. Same difference." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now quit yelling and start decorating. I wanna try too."

"Fine, fine." Lucy sighed.

Positioning the bag in her hands, she started to outline a small heart onto one of the sugar cookies and then filled it in with the pink frosting.

"There," the blonde smiled at her work, handing the bag to him, "now you do it. And don't squeeze too hard. Be gentle."

Taking the bag from her, Natsu began to draw on his cookie. "I got it, I got it." She watched as he made languid and curvy lines to make what seemed like a flame.

"How original." She giggled up at him.

"Oh, yeah? Here. You draw something better." He tossed the frosting bag to her, the blonde catching it easily.

"Gladly." And with that, their frosting drawing competition began.

After a good ten minutes all the cookies were individually decorated, each with a clever design. They were still laughing at the cheesy designs they made to represent certain guild-mates.

Natsu picked up the almost-empty bag of frosting while Lucy placed the tray in the ice-box. "Hey, Lucy."

Said blonde gave a soft hum of acknowledgement and began to clean their mess up, accidents were inevitable when it came to Natsu Dragneel.

"What do you wanna do with the left over frosting?"

She looked back at him and assessed the plastic bag. "I don't think there's enough to do anything with it. I guess you can eat it if you want."

"Yay!" Natsu cheered, squirting some into his mouth.

"Just don't make a mess."

Natsu hummed a quick 'sure' and began eating the sweet concoction, until he got an evil glint in his eyes. "Lushie." he sang, drawing out each vowel.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy replied, back still facing him.

"Lushie." he tried again, making each vowel more prominent than the last time.

"What Natsu?" finally getting her to turn around, Natsu readied his attack. With lightning fast reflexes, he drew a thick line of frosting along her upper lip.

"Nice mustache." he chuckled.

"Why you little-" Lucy lunged reaching for the frosting bag. Thinking fast, Natsu threw the plastic bag to the side and held his partner around the waist as they toppled to the floor. Lucy let out a pathetic whine and leaned up from Natsu's chest. "What the hell, Natsu? That really hurt."

Natsu merely smirked at the blonde. "Baby." he teased, taking a swipe of frosting from her upper lip.

"Meanie." she shot back, a blush spread across her cheeks, matching the frosting.

Chuckling again, Natsu watched as the frosting dripped to her soft lips.

Silence fell between them as the fire mage stared intently at the pink substance. Reaching out to her cheek, he stroked at the warm skin below his thumb. Leaning in, he took a tentative swipe with his tongue, drawing his eyes closed.

Lucy let out a soft squeak as a warmth spread throughout her body. She watched as Natsu leaned back, his eyes were shrouded in a veil of emotion. It paralyzed her.

"Natsu." she breathed.

"Hm?" he responded, eyes running across every feature of his partner.

"Why did you do that?"

Thinking for a moment, Natsu smiled at her. "Because I wanted to."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy looked back at him. "Okay." she paused, blush getting hotter. "Can I do something I want to do?"

Looking confused for a moment, Natsu grinned at her. "I don't see why not."

"Good." Lucy leaned down and captured his lips with hers. The dragon slayer was a little taken back by the celestial wizard's actions but soon fell into her rhythm.

He couldn't complain nor did he want to stop what she was doing, for her kisses were sweeter than the pink substance he had been so entranced with before.

* * *

**Author's Note: So! How was it? If you liked it please send a review or maybe add it to your favorites. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
